El orbe negro
by 024 Ceniza
Summary: Orión, hijo de Ganon, buscara la forma de vengar a su padre cueste lo que cueste y Nyra, hijo de Link, tendra que ¿Ayudarle?
1. EL FINAL

**EL FINAL**

Hacia un día espléndido en Hyrule, el sol iluminaba cada uno de los confines del extenso, feliz y prospero reino. Habían pasado varios años desde la ultima vez que Ganon fue derrotado y los habitantes del lugar disfrutaban este tiempo de paz.

Pero no todos estaban contentos ante la llegada de otro radiante día.   
En una desvencijada cabaña construida en un acantilado se hallaba un muchacho contemplando el mar desde una de las ventanas, el joven pelirrojo de ojos negros tendría unos 17 años de edad y podía percibirse claramente la rabia en su mirada.

¿¿: Aun os reís de mí, malditas seáis, no tuvisteis suficiente con condenar a mi padre a permanecer sepultado bajo el mar como os pidió el antiguo rey, también nos lo recordáis a mi madre y a mi cada día, haciendo que cada día nazca "espléndido". A vosotras solo os importa la maldita familia real que protege vuestra adorada trifuerza. Din, Farore y Nayru ¡Os odio! Padre, juro que te vengare, haré pagar al elegido de las diosas, no descansare hasta ver cumplida esta promesa que te hago aquí y ahora. Y créeme que si encuentro la manera de que vuelvas a este mundo la llevare a cabo.

En ese momento se oye la voz de una mujer de piel morena y rostro demacrado, cabello largo y pelirrojo y ojos color arena.

¿¿: Orión ven a la mesa, la comida ya esta lista

Orión: Ya voy madre

En la precaria mesa de madera, astillada y podrida había 2 platos con unos escasos trozos de carne hervida que ambos terminaron en poco mas de un minuto.

¿¿: Siento no poder ofrecerte mas hoy  
Orión: Tranquila madre, pronto nuestra suerte cambiara, he tomado una decisión

¿¿: No, hijo no quiero que te arriesgues, sabes bien que desde que el nuevo rey asumió el cargo tenemos prohibida la entrada al reino, sabes que nuestro destierro es perpetuo

Orión: Madre escucha, nadie sabrá quien soy porque cuando nos desterraron yo apenas tenia 2 meses, nadie me ha visto, no me reconocerán, déjame ir, por favor, llevo años deseando vengarme, desde el día que me contaste la historia de mi padre

¿¿: Conocí bien a tu padre y tu tienes su carácter, así que asimilo que no podré convencerte, pero prométeme que en cuanto cumplas tu objetivo volverás a casa

Orión: No puedo, voy a cumplir el sueño de mi padre por completo, creare el imperio que el tanto deseaba y tu serás conocida como la reina Yuala, cuando vuelva a por ti, lo haré con el mundo en mis manos, la tiranía del rey Link acabara por fin cuando acabe con él, puede que sea mas joven que él pero mi determinación es fuerte, lo haré por el honor de mi justo padre, aquel que hace años ejerció su poder con sabiduría y coraje  
¿¿: Sé que tu padre estará orgulloso de ti, buena suerte

Mientras aquel chico dejaba su casa galopando sobre su caballo negro, su madre le veía partir con una malvada sonrisa:

Yuala: Puede que haya tenido que contarle la historia algo cambiada de lo que realmente pasó, pero lo hago por el bien de los 2. Detesto ser pobre y ahora por fin volveré a ser la suprema dueña del mundo como lo fui junto a Ganon. Al fin y al cabo el poder lo rige todo

Al mismo tiempo en un enorme castillo, de extensos jardines decorados con estatuas y un lujoso interior con suelos cubiertos por exquisitas alfombras y paredes con minuciosas vidrieras, lleno de comodidades y de sirvientes se hallaba una feliz familia. Padre e hijo se batían en un duelo de entrenamiento en los jardines mientras que la madre les observaba riendo para sí.

¿¿: Estas perdiendo facultades Link  
Link: Yo diría mas bien que es Nyra quien ha mejorado mucho  
Nyra: A mí eso me ha sonado a la típica excusa de quien ya se esta haciendo mayor –bromeó el joven rubio de ojos azules  
Link: Que más quisieras, aun te queda mucho para que yo me retire y hasta entonces tu seguirás siendo el segundo mejor guerrero del reino  
Nyra: Eso ya lo veremos, conozco bien tus movimientos  
Link: Claro, porque yo te los he enseñado, por lo tanto yo conozco los tuyos  
Nyra: Si eso crees prueba esto (de un rápido movimiento consigue ponerle la espada en el cuello) Lo siento, pero soy mas joven y veloz, te vencí  
Link: (desarma fácilmente a Nyra) Lo siento, pero soy mayor y más veterano, creo que soy yo quien gana

¿¿: ¿Por qué no os tomáis ya un descanso?  
Link y Nyra: De acuerdo  
Nyra: No te confíes, tarde o temprano conseguiré vencerte

Link: Cuento con ello, ese día me llenarás de orgullo

Los 3 acordaron salir esa tarde a visitar el mercado de la aldea, aunque tenían sirvientes encargados exclusivamente de las compras ellos solían acostumbrar a salir de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no había problemas entre las gentes y además les gustaba conversar con ellos.

Por el otro lado del mercado un joven pelirrojo hacia su entrada en la aldea, observo con curiosidad lo que los vendedores le ofrecían y se maravilló ante un escudo de plata que el propietario de una de las tiendas le describía con orgullo, según le decía era capaz de resistirlo todo y su precio era ridículo, como él dijo solo costaba unas "800 rupias de nada". Orión al principio creía que el vendedor le tomaba el pelo y se rió con ganas.

Vendedor: ¿De que te ríes chico?

Orión: De su broma sobre el precio

Vendedor: No es ninguna broma, ya sé que lo parece, pero es solo que este viejo vendedor conoce muy bien el concepto de ganga

Orión: ¿En serio llama ganga a eso? O.O  
Vendedor: ¿Acaso no te lo parece? ¿Cuánto pagarías tu por él?

Orión: Oiga, una ganga seria si costase 2 rupias, eso me parece un precio razonable

Vendedor: ¿2 RUPIAS? ESO SERIA UN INSULTO, MIRA MEQUETREFE, SERE VIEJO PERO NO ESTUPIDO, LARGATE ANTES DE QUE TE ENSEÑE POR LAS MALAS A RESPETAR MI ARTESANIA

Orión se marcho de allí malhumorado y confuso, no entendía la reacción de aquel hombre, al fin y al cabo él y su madre no veían nunca rupias en sus bolsillos y sobrevivían. ¿Tan diferente era la vida en la aldea? ¿Cuántas rupias tenia esa gente? Su asombro no pudo ser mayor cuando vio a un pequeño comprándose un juguete ¡Por 5 rupias! No pudiendo contenerse mas le grito al cielo.

Orión: ¿ACASO SOMOS LOS UNICOS A LOS QUE NO AYUDAIS? ¿TAN GRANDE ES VUESTRO EGOISMO? DECIDME QUE HAN HECHO ELLOS POR VOSOTRAS, DECÍDMELO

Sus gritos alertaron a una mujer que vestía un detallista vestido de seda rosa y que adornaba su frente con una corona de oro quien se acercó a él.

¿¿: ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Orión: ¿Quién es usted?  
¿¿: Soy la reina Zelda

Orión: O.O ¡¿La reina! Yo te imaginaba... diferente

Zelda: (le sonríe) Cuéntame que te ocurre

Orión: No, yo... es que... (sale corriendo)

Zelda: ESPERA

Link y Nyra al oír a Zelda se acercaron:

Nyra: ¿Qué ocurre mama?

Zelda: No es nada, es solo que me he encontrado con un joven muy extraño que parecía estar teniendo algún problema, pero cuando he intentado que hablase conmigo ha salido corriendo

Link: Que extraño, bueno, quizá volvamos a verle y ya este más calmado

Zelda: Eso espero, ese chico me ha dado la sensación de que estaba bastante anegado de oscuridad

Los 3 volvieron a concentrarse en las compras mientras Orión luchaba contra sí mismo por controlarse mientras les observaba. Cuando Orión decidió que ya había vigilado a su presa lo suficiente decidió dejarles en paz, en los 40 minutos que les había seguido había podido analizar con bastante detenimiento a su enemigo y el resultado le decepciono un poco, no parecía mas que un hombre soberanamente falso queriendo hacerse el bueno con todos los habitantes como si realmente le importasen, despreocupado e inocentón, nada que ver con el aguerrido y cruel guerrero que el se había imaginado, le costaba entender y asimilar que hubiese sido capaz de vencer a su padre, no obstante suponía que averiguaría mas cosas sobre ese enigma cuando el mismo se enfrentase al.

Orión: Disfruta mientras puedas mi rey

Al atardecer Orión pensó que habrían vuelto al castillo así que se dirigió hacia allí, aun tenia que pensar una forma de entrar dentro. Cuando llegó comprobó que efectivamente el castillo estaba fuertemente vigilado por guardias como ya había supuesto. Rodeo la muralla buscando algún punto débil en la vigilancia y entonces se fijo en el foso de agua y más concretamente en la puerta que daba a él, si era capaz de encontrar algo que le sirviese de puente podría entrar sin problemas. Entonces aun sin poder creerse su propia suerte vio muy cerca de donde se encontraba un par de cajas de madera. Arrastró una de ellas hasta que cayo al agua y después hizo lo mismo con la otra y pudo alcanzar la puerta sin problemas. Esta se encontraba abierta y Orión absolutamente sorprendido por esta enorme falta en la seguridad pasó al otro lado, ahora se encontraba en los jardines y justo enfrente, aunque aun a una considerable distancia, se encontraba la puerta de acceso al castillo, pero unas cercanas voces le confirmaron que no seria necesario entrar, ellos estaban en los jardines. Se escondió tras unos matorrales y esperó a tener su oportunidad.

Los 3 miembros de la familia real estaban dando un paseo a caballo, Link aun cabalgaba su fiel yegua Epona, Zelda tenia otra yegua de color blanco llamada Luz y Nyra poseía su propio caballo marrón de nombre Hypos. De pronto los 3 caballos se detuvieron y se pusieron alerta.

Zelda: Aquí hay algo... algo oscuro, yo también puedo sentirlo

Link: Esperad aquí, iré a investigar

Orión: (susurrando en su escondite) Maldita sea, no te acerques, todavía no estoy preparado

Link iba directo hacia los matorrales, supuso que si él fuese un intruso, ese seria el primer lugar donde se escondería. En ese momento a Orión se le ocurrió una brillante idea y salió de su escondite.

Orión: Yo soy quien busca, disculpen que haya entrado sin permiso, es solo que quería hablar con la reina, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes.

Zelda y Nyra se acercaron también.

Zelda: No te preocupes, no pasa nada, no tenias que haberte molestado en venir hasta aquí, si los guardias te hubiesen visto estarías en un lío ¿Me dirás ahora que es lo que te tiene tan infeliz? Tu nivel de oscuridad es muy grande, quiero ayudarte, me preocupas

Orión: No se preocupe por mí majestad, no es nada que deba alarmaros, mejor preocupaos por vos y vuestra familia

Nyra: Vamos, no seas así, seguro que podemos ayudarte

Orión: Solo hablare con la reina, lo siento

Zelda: Entonces si que me lo vas a contar

Orión: Si tenéis la bondad de acompañarme a un lugar mas privado os lo contare todo mi reina

Link: No te preocupes, nosotros nos apartaremos

Link y Nyra se alejaron y cuando Link estuvo seguro de que ya no podrían oírles le guiño un ojo a Nyra.

Link: Sé que te mueres de ganas de saber que dicen y yo también, así que ve a espiarles, pero procura que no te pillen y luego me cuentas, no me gusta dejar a tu madre sola con un extraño así como así

Nyra: Descuida jejeje

Orión hablaba con Zelda sobre el triste problema que tenia su padre con una gallina que no ponía huevos, el problema no seria para tanto si no fuera porque esa era su única gallina y estaban empezando a quedarse sin dinero al no poder vender huevo alguno desde hace 3 meses que fue cuando la gallina dejó de poner. Tampoco tenían dinero para comprarse otra y en su hogar, sus 3 hermanos pequeños incluidos, estaban empezando a pasarlo mal por culpa del hambre debido a la escasa cantidad de comida que podían comprar. Mientras tanto Nyra escuchaba todo subido a un árbol, aunque la conversación se le estaba haciendo terriblemente aburrida. Zelda escuchaba conmovida con mucho interés.

Orión: (pensando) Perfecto, ha caído en mi trampa, gracias por venir Nyra

Orión fue desenvainando su espada lentamente, una gran espada que su padre le dio a su madre para que se la diera cuando ella lo creyera preciso si es que él faltaba. Nyra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente bajo del árbol pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque Orión le lanzó una rápida mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y eso le paralizo por completo, no podía mover su cuerpo, pero si podía ver y hablar.

Nyra: LIBERAME ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?

Link se dio cuenta al instante de que algo iba mal cuando vio caer a su hijo al suelo y se acerco al lugar velozmente. Zelda había quedado estática debido al terror de no saber que es lo que le había hecho Orión a Nyra, sabia que debía huir o algo malo también le pasaría a ella, pero una fuerza mayor que la razón le impedía irse de allí. Orión sonriendo por su triunfo y viendo como Link se acercaba furioso cogió a Zelda con brusquedad y le colocó la espada a la altura de la garganta.

Orión: No des un paso más o ambos morirán

Link: (se detiene) ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros!

Orión: De ellos nada, pero de ti si, quiero que aceptes un duelo contra mí, si vences tu decides que harás conmigo y ellos quedaran libres, pero si yo gano será porque te matare, aunque ellos quedaran libres igualmente, como puedes ver soy generoso, no ataco a los inocentes.

Link: ¿Y yo que te he hecho?

Orión: Por tu culpa mi padre esta sepultado bajo el mar junto con las ruinas del antiguo Hyrule, es por eso que busco venganza, no tenias derecho a hacerlo ¡NI LAS DIOSAS TENIAN DERECHO A AYUDARTE SEPULTANDO HYRULE BAJO EL MAR DESPUÉS DE QUE TU LE VENCIESES!

Link, Zelda: Imposible, tú eres...

Orión: Soy Orión, hijo de Ganon, aquel que verdaderamente merecía reinar ¿Tomas el desafío o no?

Link: Por supuesto que acepto, no dejare de lado a mis seres queridos, antes la muerte

Orión soltó a Zelda e inmediatamente usó su magia oscura para paralizarla al igual que había hecho con Nyra. Ambos combatientes se colocaron uno frente al otro, Link desenvainó su espada maestra y tras observarse mutuamente unos instantes el duelo comenzó. Orión fue el primero que se lanzó al ataque con un movimiento ascendente, Link se defendió parando el ataque con su espada dispuesto a mantenerse a la defensiva todo lo que pudiera para estudiar los movimientos del rival, por el momento podía deducir por su apertura que no era mi veloz y que seria fácil atacarle por el centro.

Orión: ¿Solo piensas defenderte?

Link: Por supuesto que no, solo te estaba probando

Orión: Te aconsejo que no juegues conmigo

Link: Aquí nadie esta jugando

Orión tras esta brevísima pausa repitió el mismo movimiento, pero esta vez Link contraatacó con un ataque frontal, Orión rápidamente se protegió frustrado.

Link: Atacas con demasiada impaciencia, al igual que tu padre, te aconsejaría que te calmases un poco y te concentrases más

Orión: CALLATE, NO NECESITO QUE ME DES LECCIONES

El duelo se prolongó muchos minutos mas, ninguno de los 2 cedía lo mas mínimo y aunque ambos ya estaban agotados y heridos debido ataques acertados del rival, seguían enfrentándose como si acabasen de empezar. Nyra y Zelda únicamente podían contemplar lo que pasaba sintiendo una enorme angustia.

Link: (pensando) No pensaba que fuese tan fuerte, me lo esta poniendo realmente difícil, no quiero atacarle al máximo porque podría matarle y no quiero hacerlo, es demasiado joven, tengo que convencerle de que deje esta pelea, aunque sea hijo de Ganon sé que no tiene su misma maldad

Orión: (pensando) Le había subestimado, la verdad es que su carácter engaña, aun así no me vencerá, no descansaré hasta que le venza y cumpla lo que le juré a mi padre, lo daré todo, aunque quizá la clave para vencerle sea la astucia

Ambos se detuvieron unos segundos para tomar aire, momento que Orión aprovechó para cambiar su estrategia.

Orión: Se me olvidó decirte que cuanto más tiempo estén expuestos a la parálisis mas tardaran en restablecerse por completo cuando mi hechizo deje de hacer efecto

Link: Tendré que ganarte pronto entonces

Orión: Seria más rápido que te rindieras (pensando) Lo voy a conseguir, solo debo distraerle un poco mas y ellos me ayudaran sin quererlo

Link: Ah, ya sé por donde vas, te has dado cuenta de que realmente aun no tienes nivel para vencerme y quieres que me rinda para que tu te convenzas a ti mismo de tu victoria, lo siento pero no lo are y no se como puedes preferir una victoria deshonrosa a una retirada justa

Orión: No se trata de ganar o perder, ya te he dicho que esto es personal, como para ti también lo es (señala a Nyra y Zelda)

En ese momento tanto Nyra como Zelda hicieron gestos de dolor muy marcados.

Link: DEJALES ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?

Orión: Yo nada, el hechizo es doloroso, vaya, pero si eso tampoco te lo había dicho, bueno, da igual

Link: Has con...

Zelda no pudo aguantar mas y grito fuertemente, Link como movido por un resorte desvió la mirada hacia Zelda, un segundo después se dio cuenta de la gran estupidez que acababa de cometer, un error de novato y sentir el frio acero de la espada de Orión en su cuerpo se lo confirmó. Zelda y Nyra recuperaron la movilidad y se levantaron en el momento en el que Link caía mortalmente derrotado al suelo bajo la luz de la luna creciente. Orión le lanzo una ultima mirada de triunfo y envuelto en un humo negro desapareció. Zelda se arrodillo junto a Link mientras Nyra permanecía de pie, no se sentía capaz de hacer nada mas, era como si para él la realidad no existiese, aunque oír la débil voz de su padre le hizo reaccionar y se puso al lado de su madre para poder escucharle.

Link: No es culpa tuya Zelda

Zelda: Si, siempre es por mi que acabas herido y ahora también ha sido por mi culpa que... (es interrumpida)

Link: No es culpa de nadie mas que mía, ni siquiera de Orión

Nyra: ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?

Link: Escucha Nyra, respóndeme a esto ¿Qué te pasa ahora mismo por la cabeza?

Nyra: Hacérselo pagar a Orión cueste lo que cueste

Link: Lo mismo que Orión a mí

Nyra: ¡Pero yo no seria capaz de matarle! No caeré tan bajo

Link: Eso es porque tu no estas lleno de odio como lo esta él, alguien mas le ha influenciado y estoy seguro de que ha sido su madre, Nyra quiero que hagas todo lo posible por ayudar a ese chico, hazle saber la verdad, prométemelo

Nyra: ... Es difícil lo que me pides

Link: Nada puede ser tan difícil para el mejor guerrero del reino

Nyra: ...

Link: Sé que... lo lograras... os quiero

Link cerro los ojos en paz y partió al lado de las 3 diosas, Nyra trato de disimular que al igual que su madre el también estaba llorando pero no consiguió gran cosa. Así termino el final feliz de la leyenda.

Ajeno a toda esta escena que había provocado su venganza Orión se encontraba en un lugar extraño y tenebroso contemplando a la divina figura femenina que se encontraba ante él.

¿¿: Gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz Orión, llegue a pensar que nadie lo iba a conseguir, pero gracias a ti las 3 diosas de la trifuerza han perdido a su elegido

Orión: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

CONTINUARA


	2. DISTINTO OBJETIVO, MISMO CAMINO

Bueno, despues de un millon años aqui esta el segundo capitulo, lamento escribir tan despacio, muchas gracias Iruka Aoi y Zilia K por vuestros reviews

**DISTINTO OBJETIVO, MISMO CAMINO**

El día siguiente amaneció oscuro, unas espesas nubes negras cubrían el cielo mientras un lastimoso viento entonaba su lamento, como si el tiempo fuese una manifestación de los ánimos de la gente, sin embargo no llovía, cosa que todos los presentes agradecían. En medio de todo ese respetuoso silencio solo hablaba una persona, Zelda, quien oficiaba la ceremonia sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. La inmensa mayoría de los que allí se encontraban aun no podían creerse lo que había pasado, cuando se enteraron de la noticia la mayoría pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, simplemente no podían aceptar que su rey y salvador les hubiese dejado tan repentinamente. Casi al final del acto hicieron su aparición las 3 diosas, ante el asombro de todos. Ellas se posicionaron junto a Zelda y hablaron.

Orión galopaba en su caballo, decidido y ansioso, la charla que tuvo la noche anterior le avivó las esperanzas de conseguir su objetivo, gracias a ella ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

(flashback)

Orión se hallaba frente a una bella joven de cabello largo y negro, ojos del mismo color, piel clara y vestido igualmente negro

Bella joven : Hola Orión, me presento, mi nombre es Lun y soy la diosa de las tinieblas

Orión: O.O Nunca en mi vida he oído hablar de usted

Lun: Lo sé, ningún mortal conoce mi existencia gracias a mis hermanas

Orión¿Por qué?

Lun¿Crees que a mis hermanas les haría gracia que las relacionasen con la mismísima esencia del mal? Yo nací para crear equilibrio en el mundo, pero ellas temían mi poder creyendo que yo podría desequilibrar su "perfecto" orden de las cosas por fines egoístas por eso ocultaron mi existencia y eliminaron mi contribución en el símbolo sagrado, porque pensaron que mi alma oscura solo se preocuparía de complacerme a mí sin pensar en nadie mas, temor absolutamente falso y egoísta de su parte. Yo creo que más bien no querían repartirse entre mas el poder sobre el mundo

Orión¿Qué quiere decir con lo de su contribución en el símbolo sagrado?

Lun: La trifuerza en un principio no era tal cosa, sino que era un rombo formado por 4 partes y se llamaba tetrafuerza, ellas destruyeron mi parte pero no consiguieron destruir mi orbe, creyéndome vencida me expulsaron de nuestro hogar y desde entonces vivo aquí bajo la tierra mortal y por favor no hace falta que me hables con tanto respeto, me caes bien, trátame como a una amiga

Orión: Como quieras, entonces es cierto que el poder de cada diosa se concentra en un orbe

Lun: Así es y ahora que conoces el secreto te invito a que encuentres mi orbe y uses mi poder, te lo debo por librarme del elegido de mis hermanas. No puedo decirte donde esta porque entonces perdería su poder, solo puedo decirte que se encuentra entre las aguas, en una pequeña isla, consigue mi orbe y usare mi poder para traer de vuelta a tu padre y cumplir vuestro anhelo, al fin y al cabo tu padre y tu madre son los únicos mortales aparte de ti ante los que me he manifestado, solo un corazón oscuro puede invocarme. Tu padre me suplicó que le otorgase poder para poder ser alguien ofreciéndome a cambio la restauración de mi nombre entre el culto a las diosas, al fin iba a ser venerada como la diosa que soy. Fue entonces cuando usando todo mi poder conseguí arrebatarles a mis hermanas una parte de la trifuerza, la del poder, que se manifestó en el mundo mortal fusionada con tu padre, ellas contraatacaron enviando al mundo mortal las otras 2 partes, que se fusionaron con 2 bebes hylian, Link y Zelda, condenándoles así a luchar contra Ganon por ser los únicos que podrían enfrentarse a él mientras cumplía sus objetivos ¿Quién crees que fue el que obró mal¿La que le otorgó a tu padre algo que anhelaba o las que otorgaron egoístamente a 2 inocentes el poder para fastidiarme destruyendo a mi protegido?

Orión: Encontraré ese orbe, gracias por todo mi diosa

(fin del flashback)

Orión: Lo encontraré, aunque tenga que cruzar todos los océanos y mares

En cuanto Zelda vio aparecer a las 3 divinidades se calló y escucho lo que venían a decir.

Din: Lamentamos mucho la perdida del héroe

Farore: Pero debemos seguir mirando hacia delante, hacia el futuro

Nayru: El mal no descansa, un nuevo mal aparecerá

Din: Mas no debéis preocuparos  
Farore: La trifuerza del valor será de nuevo otorgada a vosotros

Nayru: Un nuevo elegido será el encargado a partir de hoy de protegeros bajo nuestra bendición

Din, Farore, Nayru: Y ese serás tu Nyra

Nyra al oír su nombre miro a las diosas con una mirada indescifrable, al poco de oír lo que acababan de decir sintió una sensación muy extraña en su mano izquierda y entonces vio que un triangulo dorado brillaba en ella.

Nyra¿Qué ocurre si me niego a llevar a cabo esta tarea y rechazo la trifuerza?  
Din: La decisión de las diosas es siempre sabia e irrevocable, tu serás el elegido aunque no te sientas seguro, confiamos en que lo harás bien

Nyra: Pero...

Nayru: Debes prepararte para el regreso del mal, debes detener a Orión

Farore: Y evitar que consiga el orbe negro, debes encontrarlo antes que él y destruirlo, el objeto que tanto quiere podría incluso hacer regresar a Ganon

Din: Solo entonces podrás cumplir lo que te pidió tu padre, cuando destruyas ese orbe Orión será libre de su oscuridad

Farore: Su ubicación la desconocemos pero tu serás capaz de encontrarla

Nayru: Los nuestros están en pequeñas islas en el océano, seguro que el de Lun también. Llévate la espada maestra contigo, ahora es tuya, tu padre no desearía que se perdiese bajo tierra con él (la coge de donde estaba depositada y se la entrega)

Nyra: Y si yo no...

Las 3 diosas desaparecieron y Nyra se quedo algo molesto por su actitud, pero su madre le calmó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Zelda: Marcha sin demora, yo estaré bien, hazles caso, ten fe en ellas, te protegerán

Nyra: Esta bien, regresare en cuanto pueda

Madre e hijo se despidieron con un abrazo y acto seguido Zelda vio entre lagrimas como partía su hijo a caballo listo para empezar la que ella sabia, seria otra leyenda.

Nyra llevaba ya varias horas de viaje por lo que decidió pararse a descansar, cosa que su caballo agradeció y consultó el mapa que llevaba consigo para ver cual era la ciudad costera más cercana. Según el mapa la más cercana era Giberna pero esta aun se encontraba a un par de días de distancia. Se pregunto por donde iría ya Orión en su recorrido y pensar en el inevitablemente hizo que le recorriera la ira. Aunque fuese para ayudarle, el sabia que disfrutaría enormemente destruyendo el orbe negro que tanto quería Orión.

Yuala se encontraba frente a un derruido templo construido sobre una solitaria colina, bastante alejada de la aldea e incluso de las afueras de esta, las columnas ricamente trabajadas en sus tiempos ahora se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo y erosionadas, el maltrecho altar, ahora expuesto al cielo desde que el techo del templo se derrumbó, se encontraba cubierto por una capa de musgo. Ella depositó sobre el altar un ramillete de 13 rosas negras y un cesto de frutas a modo de ofrenda, después dio 4 pasos hacia atrás, siempre mirando solemnemente hacia el altar y se detuvo expectante. Al momento apareció ante ella la hermosa Lun.

Lun: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro ¿A qué debo tu generosa ofrenda?

Yuala: Vengo a pedirte algo, como ya sabrás, mi hijo derrotó al rey según he oído, tu sabes que durante años ese fue su objetivo

Lun: Si, debo decir que estoy muy complacida por ello, de hecho ya le he manifestado mi alegría personalmente hace poco rato

Yuala: Entonces... ¿Ya conoce tu existencia?

Lun: Así es, sin mas demora ¿Qué venias a pedirme?

Yuala: Quiero que le ofrezcas protección, se rumorea que el heredero al trono ha ido tras él en busca de venganza, no dejes que llegue hasta él, vuelve a enviar monstruos a este mundo

Lun: No te preocupes, no permitiré que nada detenga a Orión, con un poco de suerte también nos libraremos del heredero, tu déjalo en mis manos

Yuala se despidió de la diosa con una inclinación y se marcho, ahora mas que nunca podía verse a si misma llevando las riendas del reino de Hyrule.

Lun la vio alejarse:

Lun: No creas que me engañas Yuala, sé muy bien que has mentido a Orión para beneficiarte de su rabia, le ayudare pero no porque tu me lo pides, sino porque deseo que ÉL sea rey. Aunque yo tampoco le diré la verdad sobre su padre, eso podría confundirle y por lo tanto hacerle inútil en su objetivo de ser rey

La ciudad de Giberna se encontraba rebosante de actividad, a pesar del frío invernal que en ella hacia. Por aquí y por allá se vislumbraban mercaderes goron con enormes sacos de mercancía a la espalda y que vestían gorros de lana, bufandas y guantes, no en vano Giberna era la principal aliada comercial de la isla Taura, situada en el otro extremo del océano. Orión, que se había puesto una capa gruesa para no helarse, apenas prestaba atención a los estantes, cuyos toldos estaban cubiertos de nieve. El solo se preocupaba por su objetivo, encontrar un barco. Entonces una voz llamó su atención.

Vendedor: PRODUCTOS PARA LA NAVEGACIOOOOOOÓN, PRODUCTOS A MUY BUEN PRECIOOOOOOOOOO, ACERQUENSEEEEEE

Orión siguió la voz hasta un puesto de considerable tamaño cuyo vendedor iba vestido como si estuviese en la playa. En la tienda se apreciaban multitud de objetos para barcos: remos, velas, trajes de marinero... Pero no había barcos.

Vendedor¿En que puedo ayudarle joven?  
Orión: Busco un barco, pero veo que en este lugar no vende  
Vendedor: ... ¿Así que un barco? Pues ha venido al sitio indicado, si lo que busca es un barco yo soy su hombre. Permítame que me presente, me llamo Noop. Lo que pasa es que no tengo los barcos aquí expuestos, están en la trastienda, acompáñeme

Orión siguió al hombre bajito y rechoncho a la parte trasera y se sorprendió al ver que daba al mar y que al menos 50 barcos estaban allí amarrados.

Noop: Escoja el que desee y después hablaremos de precios

Todos los barcos eran impresionantes y enormes, el joven dudó mucho que se pudiese permitir algo semejante. Además eran demasiado espaciosos para un único tripulante.

Noop: Si me lo permite le recomiendo que escoja este de aquí

Noop le señalo un pequeño barco, que más parecía un bote, estaba pintado en negro y en su vela gris había un dibujo de gaviota. Orión no lo había visto antes porque estaba prácticamente escondido entre 2 barcos mucho mayores.

Orión: Si, es perfecto ¿Por cuantas rupias me lo vende?

Noop: Normalmente lo vendería por 250 rupias pero por ser tu te haré una increíble oferta, te lo dejo en 249 y de regalo te doy una vela de repuesto con el logo de mi tienda, toda una ganga ¿Verdad?

Orión: Vera... es que solo dispongo de 4 rupias

Noop¿CUATRO? (pensando) Cálmate Noop, no espantes a tu cliente, relájate, cuenta hasta 10 (Hablando) Ejem, vera es que es un barco de primera calidad, dejárselo por 4 rupias seria un insulto

Orión: Entonces será mejor que me marche, buenas tardes  
Noop¡Espere! Hagamos una cosa, se lo dejo en 120 rupias que ya me pagara en cuanto pueda, por el momento entrégueme las 4 rupias que lleva

Antes de que Orión hiciese nada el vendedor ya le había quitado la bolsita de dinero que acababa de sacar de un bolsillo.

Noop: (le devuelve la bolsita vacía) Ahora sí, buenas tardes

Orión subió a su recién adquirido barco y zarpó hacia lo desconocido

Orión: (pensando) Menudo tipo, me han entrado ganas de arrojarle al mar

Unos días mas tarde Nyra se encontraba por fin en Giberna, contemplando el enorme barco, las 7 velas de repuesto, el botiquín, el timón de plata de repuesto, las 756 túnicas zora, las 50 cañas de pescar, los 30 botes salvavidas y los 45 pares de remos que le había comprado a un tal Noop por 12500 rupias y aun se preguntaba por que había comprado todo eso. La verdad es que en ese momento le pareció lo mejor, ese tipo parecía que no callaría hasta que él comprase todo aquello así que lo hizo, además las 45 historias terroríficas que le había contado Noop para explicarle para que necesitaría cada cosa y en tales cantidades habían conseguido convencerle. Pero ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Lun sonreía divertida ante lo que su mente le mostraba, al parecer el elegido de sus hermanas no iba a suponer demasiada molestia, parecía fácilmente manipulable y ella pensaba aprovecharse de eso. Extendió sus manos al cielo y pronuncio un hechizo que le daría el control sobre cierta alma que deseaba usar contra Nyra. Sin duda era un reto que no podría superar. Rió maléficamente cuando vio ante ella el fantasma sin voluntad que iba a ser su arma.

Lun: Acaba con Nyra, te lo ordeno

Fantasma: Será como ordenáis ama

Las 3 diosas conversaban en su hogar, por lo visto el enemigo les llevaba ventaja, debían actuar cuanto antes.

Nayru: Lun piensa atacar a Nyra como hizo con Link cuando Ganondorf tenia el control de Hyrule

Din: Jugaremos a su juego, enviaremos a un monstruo para destruir a Orión

Nayru: Pero debemos ser cautas, si algún mortal llegase a descubrirlo perderíamos su confianza  
Din: No te preocupes hermana, si hiciese falta modificaríamos su memoria como ya hicimos otras veces

Farore¿Es preciso hacerlo?  
Din: Si Farore, no podemos permitir que Lun gane, además seguramente el único que sea consciente de nuestra acción sea Orión y él morirá

Nayru: Le demostraremos a Lun que somos mejores que ella en todos los aspectos, nuestro elegido aun no es rival para esta misión, necesita que le echemos una mano  
Farore: Pues yo creo que jugamos con fuego  
Din: Ese es mi elemento querida, deja de preocuparte ¿Acaso no es más importante dejar claro quien manda aquí antes que las consecuencias?  
Nayru: Nosotras creamos el mundo, no pasa nada si tenemos que reconstruirlo

Din: Enviaremos a Arbontia

Nayru: Buena idea, no le costara mucho acabar el trabajo

Din: Y cuando volvamos a humillar a Lun lo celebraremos con las ofrendas que nos otorgaran los mortales por haberles ayudado a librarse del mal

Farore: Eres brillante, hermana

Así fue que Nayru bajo al mundo mortal y se interno en el fondo del océano, su naturaleza acuática le permitía respirar sin problemas y nadar con gracia, la poca iluminación del lugar tampoco era un problema para ella. Finalmente llego al punto donde quería, a primera vista allí no había nada excepto algas y corales, ni siquiera peces. Ella se puso a entonar un bello canto y entonces, la arena del lugar comenzó a brillar con un tono azulado, cuando el brillo desapareció la arena se había convertido en roca y en ella se apreciaba el símbolo del orbe de Nayru. La diosa poso sus manos sobre su símbolo y la roca empezó a quebrarse y de allí salió un monstruoso cocodrilo. Su inmenso cuerpo, comenzaba por una gran mandíbula en la que fácilmente habría mas de 2000 dientes y terminaba en una larga cola.

Nayru: Y ahora, mi buen amigo Arbontia, cumple con tu deber, líbranos de esta nueva amenaza que te muestro en tu mente y tomate un aperitivo, seguro que tras 10000 años de letargo estas hambriento

Arbontia se fue a toda velocidad en busca de su presa, ansioso por comer, mientras que Nayru regresaba a su hogar para ver el espectáculo desde allí junto a sus 2 hermanas.

El atardecer había llegado, Orión contemplaba la hermosa vista tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba del balanceo que el mar otorgaba a su barco. Se sentía satisfecho, había sido un buen día, había logrado su objetivo y su futuro parecía esperanzador teniendo a una diosa de su parte. Se imagino la cara de felicidad de su madre al saber que se habían librado por fin de la tiranía del rey, se la imagino feliz, sonriente, una sonrisa clara como la luna sin atisbos de disimulo, no como el siempre la había visto. Aunque ella tratase de sonreírle el sabia que no era feliz, pero ahora por fin lo seria. De pronto algo lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, había algo extraño en el agua, una extraña ondulación. Orión se asomo por la proa y entonces distinguió una sombra bajo el agua y en ese momento algo salto del mar en dirección a el provocando que él cayese de espaldas por el susto... un pequeño pez. Orión lo devolvió al agua medio riéndose por haberse puesto tan tenso por una cosa tan pequeña pero entonces se le paso algo por la cabeza ¿Por qué había saltado ese pez? Puede que se asustase de algo y estuviese huyendo... en ese momento se percato de algo.

Orión¿Qué es eso que se oye¿Un burbujeo?

Comprobó que a escasos centímetros de su barco algo producía un extraño sonido cuyas vibraciones provocaban salpicaduras en el agua y burbujas, llevado por la curiosidad volvió a asomarse para intentar averiguar de que se trataba.

Nyra se miraba el símbolo de su mano con un semblante indescifrable, no comprendía demasiado bien cual era su utilidad, sabia que sus padres tenían uno igual pero jamás vio que tuvieran ninguna propiedad especial, parecían simples tatuajes dorados pero con luz.

Nyra: (pensando) ¿Y que hago yo con esto¿Lo uso para iluminarme cuando este oscuro? ¬¬ Me siento como si esto fuese una etiqueta, como si ahora fuese un objeto de las diosas, en fin, mi padre me dijo que tener esto era todo un orgullo y una ayuda y que nunca seria capaz de agradecer a las diosas toda su ayuda en los momentos críticos, que era como un amuleto.

Pensar en su padre hizo que le invadiese la tristeza, le echaba muchísimo de menos y el pensar que su ausencia no había hecho mas que empezar hizo que se entristeciese todavía mas, además estaba agotado, no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche, la imagen de Orión triunfante y de su padre derrotado tras el duelo se había repetido en su mente hasta el amanecer. Se reprocho a si mismo que de nuevo estuviese llorando, el no había sido educado para ser débil se seco las lagrimas furioso y miro al frente en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese distraerle. No supo si porque su vista estaba borrosa debido a su reciente llanto pero él en ese momento habría jurado que había algo ante él, una silueta. Concentró más su vista y a medida que empezaba de nuevo a ver con claridad se le olvido respirar, se sintió completamente estupefacto ante lo que veía, una silueta avanzaba hacia él.

Nyra: No... no puedes ser tu O.O

CONTINUARA


End file.
